An electroacoustic transducer such as a loudspeaker or a microphone that is used outdoors, in bathrooms, or watersides must have waterproof performance and dustproof performance.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a technique of suppressing a reduction in the acoustic characteristic by covering the front side of a speaker with a special film, while securing the waterproof performance.
With such an electroacoustic transducer having waterproof performance, the waterproof performance is secured by clamping a rubber gasket between a frame and a base body, and compressing the rubber gasket by tightening with tightening members. Further, in order to ensure the waterproof performance, an adhesive agent or a waterproof double-sided tape connects between the rubber gasket and the frame and between the rubber gasket and the base body.